quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Lifeboat Document
|image1 = os_a4p1_110.jpg |image2 = |type = Document |subject = Controlling the Riverport Situation |author = Clarice Ogawa |date = October 10th, 2016 |time = N/A |act = Act 4: The Secret History of Time Travel |part = Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time Machine |location = Bradbury Swimming Hall |previous = Transcript of Monarch Communications (PR) |next = Monarch Employee Chart (PR) }} is a document Narrative Object found in Act 4, Part 2 of Quantum Break. The document is a memo written by Clarice Ogawa regarding the methods of damage control used by Monarch Solutions and Monarch Security following the Riverport University incident. This document is determinant and only appears if the "PR" option was chosen in the first junction. Contents MEMO: CONTROLLING THE RIVERPORT SITUATION FROM: Clarice Ogawa TO: Field Team Leads I know the situation is fluid and things are progressing fast, but I want to reiterate our strategy for maintaining control over the city of Riverport. As you all know, we can’t actually directly control the city. We don’t have the manpower, and we don’t have the actual authority. It’s therefore vital that we maintain a good relationship with the media and the local authorities, and have them do much of the heavy lifting for us. Ideally, everything we do should be either undertaken by the authorities under our discreet direction, or in cases where we take action ourselves, backed by the powers that be, creating the illusion that Monarch Solutions is working in cooperation with legal authorities. Make no mistake: although we’ve been successful thus far, the situation is not stable, and it can change quickly. If key parties in the city lose confidence in us and our ability to handle the crisis, our control will erode very quickly. Therefore, we must nurture this relationship even as we conduct our own operations, some of which involve considerable troop mobilization and combat action. This is a constant balancing act, and while I’m confident we can pull it off, there’s no room for error. We can’t afford to grow complacent and sloppy. Fortunately, we are well-prepared for this contingency. Long before we reached this point, we established a good rapport with the Mayor, Riverport PD and other major authorities within Riverport, as well as most of the important media outlets. Our strategy is twofold: 1. MAINTAIN CONTROL. It’s imperative that we ensure that the city’s various power structures remain under our control. This means maintaining a close relationship with numerous individuals and organizations, as well as manipulating the information at their disposal. While Charlie Wincott is unfortunately no longer working on this project due to unforeseen complications, he has set up powerful tools and procedures for scrubbing the internet and identifying and locating problematic situations and individuals. We’re stationing people in key locations and maintaining control, often under the guise of “advisors” and “consultants” to people in power. They are ready to step in as required. Anybody working in these roles needs to be proactive and project a constant aura of helpful authority and dependability. Diplomacy is the order of the day, people; that’s vital for maintaining certain fictions, such as Jack Joyce’s culpability in the events at the university, etc. 2. MINIMIZE CONFLICT. That is to say, make sure that individuals – whether they’re politicians, city officials, police officers, reporters, ordinary citizens, etc. – suffer a minimal impact from our activities. If we have to use force, the situation needs to take place out of sight and remain entirely contained. Whether containment means misdirection, coercion, intimidation, bribery or some other means depends on the circumstances, but it’s vital that nobody is left in a position to complain. To be explicitly clear: this doesn’t mean we can eliminate witnesses and cover it up. When people don’t come home, others start to ask questions, so that has to be a last resort. I expect all supervisors to monitor their teams closely to ensure things stay on an even keel. I know most of our operatives haven’t been trained in the soft touch, and I’ll be blunt: the last thing we need is somebody thinking this is Afghanistan and smacking a civilian around. We’re one YouTube video away from this whole thing blowing up in our faces, so we have to maintain our operational profile throughout. For all of these activities, we have a considerable budget. Monarch Solutions is very well off, we’ve been building resources for a long time, and this is considered a priority. So we can buy a lot of silence and cooperation from authorities and citizens alike. But that only works as long as those things are for sale – and the moment we’re seen as a threat, that opportunity will disappear. If you see a problem, be proactive, and CALL IT IN. Don’t let anything run out of control or think it’ll work itself out. We have to be sure. The situation can unravel faster than we think, and we have to coordinate our activities properly. Any questions or concerns, please contact me sooner rather than later. Category:Act 4 Category:Narrative Objects Category:Quantum Break Category:Document Collectibles